What Happens To Us Now?
by arain101
Summary: The gang are nearing the end of sixth grade. They are soon moving on to middle school. Which middle school are they going to? Spiro. new middle school in Arkansas, X Middle School located in the suburbs of Minneapolis or Junior High Middle School in Danville Tri-State area? What if they all go their seperate ways? Oneshot. T.J/Spin Sequel 'New Towns And New School' is up now.


It was a day unlike any other. Kids are running around, kindergarteners are causing havoc, King T.J is on the throne kinging. His friends are around him laughing and talking about whats supposed to be their favourite time of year...'The Summer' but little did they know, it was going to be their last week seeing eachother.

''Hey, guys wanna go over to Kelso's on Friday after school and talk about what middle school is going to be like?''

''Teej, the idea of summer is to forget about school'' Replied Spinelli.

''Yeah, I know but still-''

R-r-r-r-ring. The bell cut T.J off mid-sentence

''Let's get to class guys'' Spinelli said with a tone of sadness in her voice. Everybody nodded but T.J noticed the tone. Everyone got up and started heading to the door for class.

 **Friday afternoon-five minutes before summer**.

''Okay class. It's time to get ready for summer'' Miss Finster told te class ''If you tell me summer should be banned, kids spend way to much time playing and laughing, forgetting about all they have learnt in school the past year'' Miss Finster mumbled under her voice hoping the kids hadn't heard her. To her relief they just ignored her.

Suddely the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out the school to catch the buses and their waiting parents. T.J and the gang had decided to go to Kelso's and hangout.

''Guys, what have you got planned this summer?'' Asked T.J.

''My dad is sending me off to Junior military camp, I leave Tuesday'' Replied Gus.

''There's a science camp complete with a science fair at the end of August, I leave in two weeks'' Replied Gretchen.

''Oh my dear friends I will miss you all for my dear summer starts Tuesday as well as my dear friend Gustav. I will be on my way to that romantic Shakespearean summer play'' Mikey replied in his poetic voice not thinking of rhyming any word schemes.

''I got a scholarship to that basketball camp just out of town. My bus leaves Monday'' Replied Vince.

''I'm going to that wresting camp in Minneapolis, I leave tomorrow. How about you Teej?'' Spinelli replied, then asked T.J what hes up to.

''This whomps. I have summer school. Too bad I won't have any friends all summer though. Wait did you say tomorrow'' T.J replied and asked. Spinelli nodded. T.J frowned.

''I got to go finish packing. Later guys'' Spinelli said sadly.

''Okay I guess we'll see you at Spiro T. Agnew in September Spinelli'' Said T.J looking concerned.

Spinelli then again nodded and let a tear leave her eye.

That night on Skype

UndeadTomboy logged in

RedCappedPranksterKing logged in

FutureGeneral logged in

AlgebraicEquations logged in

PoeticSoul logged in

SportsStar logged in

xxx

RedCappedPranksterKing: Hey everybody

Everybody replied 'Hey' back

RedCappedPranksterKing: Hey Spin, I couldn't help but think what happened today? You looked sad. So did you Gretchen, Gus, Vince, Mikey, and Gus

UndeadTomboy: It's nothing Teej

RedCappedPranksterKing: Tell me now Spinelli

UndeadTomboy: Ok I'm moving to Minneapolis and going to X-Middle School

AlgebraicEquations: I'm moving to Tri-State Area and going to Junior High Middle School For The Incedibly Gifted

FutureGeneral: Junior Military Junior High for me

PoeticSoul: I my sweet and dear friends am off to that Academy Of Dramatic Irony or AODI for short

SportsStar: I got a scholarship to the Young Talented Sports Stars middle school

RedCappedPranksterKing: Well this whomps even more. I guess I'm going to Spiro T. Agnew middle school by myself

xxx

Go on Youtube and play Hannah Montana I'll Always Remember You it kind of fits this scene when they say goodbye

xxx

The next day they all said their goodbyes to Spinelli.

''I'm really going to miss you guys'' Said Spinelli with tears in her eyes.

''We're really going to miss you to Spin'' Said T.J as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek trying to hold back tears.

''It's not going to be the same without you Spinelli'' Replied Gretchen crying. Everyone else nodded and gave Spinelli a hug. T.J gave her one more kiss for the road.

''I'll try and visit if I can'' Spinelli said. They nodded starting to cry.

''Don't forget us Spinelli'' T.J told her.

''I could never forget the best friends I ever had Teej'' She said and hugged them one last time.

''Bye guys'' She said as she got in the back of her parents car and drove. Everyone stared at the car waving, crying, and watched as the Spinelli's turned the corner.

''I'll always remember and love you T.J'' Spinelli said to herself staring up at the dark passing clouds until it started raining.

She then put in her headphones and listened to Where Ever I Go by Hannah Montana and started crying.

xxx

A/N sorry I did't add everyone else saying goodbye to each other on the days they leave I wanted this to be a T.J/Spinelli fic.


End file.
